Display devices having a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel are used in portable information terminal devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet personal computers, and in electronic devices such as computers. These types of display devices each have a display panel that has a display unit for performing display, and a driver that has an LSI for driving the display panel by supplying output signals to the display unit that have been generated by processing input signals from a signal supply source. In display devices that are categorized as small-to-medium size, such as those above, it is preferable that the method of mounting the driver involve COG (chip on glass) mounting technology for directly mounting the driver on the non-display region of the display panel. One known example of this type of display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.